


Chaotic

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Farscape
Genre: Babies!, F/M, Leviathan - Freeform, Love, Mentions of John and Aeryn, One mention of Ka D'Argo's death, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Scorpius and Sikozu after the Peacekeeper Wars. She managed to find a module and get off the planet, and will find Moya and crew again. She'll run into Scorpius and many things shall happen. Oh, and the baby...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaotic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my life, this ship!

John glanced up as Scorpius came walking passed through Moya. Aeryn wand little D were back at the room, so nothing to worry about there. John asked "Hey, where is Sikozu?" Finally, someone else had noticed. Scorpy's silence was almost answer enough, almost. Now, John really wanted to know what was going on. He stood by and watched Scorpy.

Meanwhile...A young woman with red hair that had once been darker a red, and long and curly now cut shorter but growing out again, flew her small module on a straight trajectory. This was Sikozu Shanu and she was pregnant, it had been a couple weeks to a month or two since the Wars. Sikozu believed that the course they were on was the course to Moya. She really was not thinking she'd ever run into Scorpius again. In fact, the red head assumed he had returned to the Peacekeepers. Boy, was she in for a surprise...

Back on Moya, John was back in the room with Aeryn as little D slept. John softly said to Aeryn "I think Scorpy did something to Sikozu..." Aeryn lifted her head to look at him, then shrugged. "Aeryn! Come on..." John said. Aeryn tilted her head. "She may have joined up with Scorpy, but she isn't all bad..." he finished. Aeryn sighed as she softly said "I know. But...I-I told her they were meant for each other..." John shook his head as he said "Now, you can't go blaming yourself. We all saw it...We all thought Scorpy actually...You did nothing wrong in telling Sikozu what you did. In fact, you may have made her one of the happiest women in this universe, or any other for that matter." Aeryn looked at her love and smiled as she said "Thank you, John." The astronaut smiled as he said "No prob, babe." Aeryn smiled at him once more.

Sikozu, on the other hand, was still in her module, flying on towards where she thought Moya to be. She really wanted to see the Leviathan, and her crew, again. Today, or these days in general, she wore clothing, garments, that were a deep blue. She smiled to herself as she hummed softly. As the module flew on, Sikozu got to wondering how the Moyans were doing and all. And smiled as she felt the baby give a kick. Sikozu laughed to herself as her eyes scanned the blackness of space and stars.

On Moya, John and Aeryn had again been engaging in...recreation, and now she lay in his arms. John whispered sweet little things to her. Aeryn for the third time wondered how they had not woken little D'Argo doing that. She shrugged to herself and snuggled close to her love. John smiled as he held her closer to himself quietly. As they both began to drift, one got to thinking of Sikozu. The thought soon faded into silence. 

Again, Sikozu was thinking, she was thinking that she could not fall asleep yet no matter how tired she was. So she blinked her eyes to keep awake, yawning and covering it up. *Moya...* she thought, willing the unexpected pain away. She, conveniently, looked out again at the moment, and made a soft sound. There, gloriously, was Moya, beautiful Moya. Sikozu haled Pilot, whom opened a comm channel. "Sikozu, is that you?" he asked, using a private channel. "Yes, Pilot." Sikozu said. "May I ciome aboard?" she asked politely. Pilot smiled to himself, saying "Come aboard, Sikozu." He didn't know of the betrayal, and had actually become quite fond of the Kalish woman. 

Once aboard, Sikozu immediately sensed something she knew she wasn't going to like, a presence. She turned and there he stood, Scorpius...At least he had the good grace to look surprised, or at least marginally so. And then he was growling and Sikozu took off. Reaching Pilot's den, the Kalish skidded through the door as Pilot looked up in surprise. "Sikozu." he said softly as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please, Pilot, lock the door." she begged, and he did so. Beyond the door, they both could hear Scorp growling and yelling "Pilot, open the door Now!" and Sikozu shuddered. "Scorpius...Moya says not to allow him to scare you. That just tells him he's in charge and never has to listen to you."

"Easy for you to say, you two have the perfect relationship..." Sikozu griped. "Not so." Pilot responded. "We've had our fair share of disputes. I'm not always calm." "But..." Sikozu said "...you two always make up..." "And so too can you with Scorpius." Pilot interceded, interjected? Sikozu looked up at him. "But, how, how can I make up with him?" Pilot looked her way. "The same I do. Put your differences aside..." Sikozu said "I...can't, not now. I...I used to be a spy for the Scarrans, he found out..." she whispered. Pilot near growled then sighed. "Oh, young one..." he began, then paused as though listening. "Moya says just try your best, be like John and Aeryn. Have you heard their story?" Pilot spoke. Sikozu conceded "I know Aeryn was kissed by John, and considered irreversibly contaminated. And they recreated and she got pregnant as a result." Pilot smiled as he said "Yes, a baby boy. They named him D'Argo because most unfortunately Ka D'Argo has-" "Passed, yes, I saw the body on the way out...Chiana, is she-" Sikozu stopped.

Pilot dipped his head as he said "Fine, she's fine. I believe she carries his child." Sikozu put a hand to her mouth then giggled, a sound she rarely made, "Go on." Pilot smiled then said "Chiana may feel better knowing another is aboard whom tends towards solitude. You may go see John, Aeryn, and baby D'Argo later." Sikozu said "I would like that very much." Pilot nodded then said "Would you like to hear the story?" Sikozu was the one to nod this time, as she said "It would be nice to know." Pilot began the story. "Aeryn was a young Peacekeeper whom happened aboard Moya. John was the human whom got stuck aboard Moya after his module accidentally collided with that of the brother of Crais. First introductions were...Shaky at best, as Aeryn beat the hasmana out of John. All the crew we had at that point, which was two then made four, worked together. John kissed Aeryn, she was said to be irreversibly contaminated and sentenced, and John? Well, John was in a very bad spot. They got back and the relationship began to develop. Chiana arrived, Moya had Talyn, Crais chased John, Jool joined, Scorpius...should I go on?"

Pilot had noticed the look. She nodded. "Scorpius tortured our Commander. Back to John and Aeryn. At first, she played hard to get and this was how John came to a planet where he was found to be compatible with their Princess. Dren went down, John found out the Princess was impregnated using essence taken from him, she was froze with the man that really loved her, John had to go. Back on Moya, he and Aeryn did the liquid test and found they were compatible. From there, they began to grow more loving and recreated a few times. Of course, there was the matter of Aeryn's death and resurrection, and the two Johns." At the confusion on the red head's face, Pilot chuckled "Another time, young one, another time. John two and Aeryn were together until John two got radiated and passed. At first, Aeryn couldn't bear it and went away. We got sucked in a wormhole, and John had with us met Noranti, who told him about the baby. Then he met you and learned of you, and taught you his language then brought you back to Moya. And you know the rest. Point is, Aeryn tried to kill him, lied to him, kept things from him. Yet even with all that dren he forgave her..." Sikozu sat silent as it began to dawn on her, then looked up at Pilot. "Yes Pilot, you are correct." She stroked a hand down his head top.

**Author's Note:**

> It is done


End file.
